The invention relates to tools for laying out or xe2x80x9cmarkingxe2x80x9d the positions of wall studs on top and bottom plates during framing.
In framing walls during construction of a building, frame wall assemblies generally are laid out on the floor of the building structure, cut to size, and at least partially assembled before the wall is raised. Wall framing is made of dimensioned lumber, typically either 2xc3x974 or 2xc3x976. Walls have a bottom plate in the form of a length of dimensioned lumber, a top plate (single or double) in the form of one or two lengths of dimensioned lumber, and a plurality of vertical studs. Typically, studs are spaced on 16-inch centers, although 24-inch center-to-center spacing is used in some cases. By convention, the actual dimensions of so-called 2xc3x974 lumber are 1xc2xd inchesxc3x973xc2xd inches. The actual dimensions of so-called 2xc3x976 lumber are 1xc2xd inchesxc3x975xc2xd inches. Thus, in either case, the nominal thickness is 1xc2xd inches.
Typically, a framing square and a measuring device (which may be part of the framing square) are employed to locate and mark the positions of studs on the top and bottom plates. In conventional practice, the top and bottom plates are laid next to each other on the floor, either turned on edge for box framing, or laid flat for stick framing. In either event, the position of an end stud is marked at one end of the plates, by means of a perpendicular line spaced 1xc2xd inches from the end of the top and bottom plates, and typically marked with an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d between the end of the plates and the perpendicular line to indicate the position of an end stud.
Although the studs in general are on 16-inch centers, the first intermediate stud is not positioned with its center 16 inches from the center of the end stud. Rather, so that the edge of standard 4xc3x978 foot sheathing material falls on the centerline of a stud, the first intermediate stud is located such that its centerline is 16 inches from the end of the top and bottom plates. Stated alternatively, since one-half the nominal 1xc2xd inch nominal thickness of the studs is xc2xe inch, the edge of the first intermediate stud is located 15xc2xc inches from the end of the plates.
In an exemplary embodiment, a layout tool is provided for laying out positions at a predetermined spacing for the attachment of studs having a nominal thickness to a length of dimensioned lumber comprising a plate. The layout tool includes an elongated rail for placement against the plate, and a first stud marking guide extending perpendicularly from the elongated rail. The first stud marking guide has left and right side edges, and width between the side edges corresponding to the nominal thickness of the studs. The layout tool includes a separate stud marking guide extending perpendicularly from the elongated rail. The second stud marking guide likewise has left and right side edges and a width between the side edges corresponding to the nominal thickness of the studs. The left edge of the second stud marking guide is spaced from the left edge of the first stud marking guide a distance equal to the predetermined stud spacing. There is a primary starter marking indication on the elongated rail intermediate the first and second stud marking guides. The primary starter marking indication is spaced from the second stud marking guide a distance equal to one-half the nominal thickness of the studs.